


Una cena inolvidable

by JonSnow211



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriend steo, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrator
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnow211/pseuds/JonSnow211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo le regalo un vibrador a control remoto a Stiles, asi que Stiles decide usarlo para sorprenderlo pero el sheriff llega a cenar y ahi es cuando empieza lo divertido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cena inolvidable

 

Stiles llevaba ya casi dos meses de relación con Theo pero no habían pasado a tener relaciones, asi que Theo le regalo un consolador a control remoto, era pequeño y ovalado. Para que practicara y asi pudieran tener una noche romántica de san Valentín. Asi que ahí estaban besándose acostados en su cama besándose y acariciándose.  
–Me encantan tus labios- Comento Theo sonriendo pícaramente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Stiles y este se rio.  
–A mí me encantas tú y pues te tengo un…- “Regalo” iba a decir, pues traía puesto el vibrador para usarlo con él, sin embargo fue interrumpido por su celular y se levantó para ver que era, al ver el recordatorio de que tenía ese día una cena con su padre y llegaba en 10 minutos.  
–Mierda!- Exclamo Stiles y le lanzo su playera a Theo mientras el mismo se vestía.  
–Vístete rápido, había olvidado que teníamos una cena con mi padre, ya viene en camino, apresúrate- Se fue al baño y se arregló un poco el cabello peinándolo y salió a ver si novio estaba listo.  
-¿Ya? Ya está cerca- Theo estaba vestido y justo escucho el timbre y bajo junto con Stiles a recibir al sheriff, justo a tiempo para ver que estacionaba la patrulla.  
–Hola papá- El sheriff abrazo a su hijo y saludo a Theo. –Hola Theo. Espero te guste la pasta ala boloñesa- El solo asintió y pasaron a la mesa. Liam fue con Stiles, necesitaba ayuda con algunos apuntes y pensó que podría ayudarle, cuando llego y escucho que estaba con compañía, decidió subir por la venta a la habitación de este y buscar los apuntes para irse sin molestarle. Sin embargo vio algo curioso al entrar a la habitación.  
La mesa ya estaba puesta y después de unos minutos se sirvió la cena, los tres se sentaron y el sheriff empezo a hablar. –Asi que… Theo ¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?- Pregunto mientras daba un pequeño bocado y le miraba fijamente.  
–Me va muy bien Sr. Stilinski, todo gracias a su hijo, sin su ayuda creo que reprobaría- Comento sonriendo y viendo al ajeno. Mientras ellos disfrutaban de la cena, Liam se encontraba sentado tratando de averiguar que era ese extraño control ovalado que tenía enumerado del 1 al 5. Asi que decidió probarlo apretando el número uno esperando que pasara algo.  
-Por favor, me das mucho crédito…Oh- Stiles hizo un pequeño gesto, eso se sintió bien y se preguntó que era, cuando lo volvió a sentir, lo recordó y pensó “Mierda” ¿Acaso el mendigo de Theo sabia y había bajado con él, el control y lo había activado? Simulo tirar un tenedor y le señalo con la cabeza que le ayudara. –Theo ¿Ves el tenedor?- Se agacho bajo el mantel junto con este y le pregunto.  
-¿Tienes el control?-  
-¿Qué control?- Pregunto algo confuso y Stiles soltó un pequeño gemido agarrando la rodilla de este, Liam por su parte agito el control para saber si funcionaba esa cosa y volvió a presionar. Theo se rio al entender que pasaba.  
–¿Es enserio? ¿Lo traes puesto ahorita?- Susurro mientras escuchaba otro pequeño gemido que hacia Stiles. Liam presiono el número dos y Stiles se sento de golpe, soltando un pequeño grito sonriendo y diciendo. –Wow- Su padre frunció el ceño al verlo.  
–Estas bien?-  
-Sí, lo encontré- Sonrió y Theo solo se rio, Stiles tuvo que cruzar las piernas tratando de no pensar en las vibraciones que estaba sintiendo, tratando de controlar sus gemidos, llevando su puño a la boca y sonrió.  
-Es la pasta, papá, está muy deliciosa- Inhalo soltando pequeños gemidos guturales, esperando que no se diera cuenta. –Es…Posiblemente la mejor pasta que haya probado- Respondió soltando un pequeño suspiro, asi que iba a improvisar una salida.  
-¿Saben qué? Iré por el postre- Se levantó pero su padre le hablo. -Stiles, espera pero apenas comenzamos a comer, yo aún ni acabo- Stiles apretó los labios y cerro momentáneamente los ojos y doblándose un poco. Liam no sabía cuál era el punto pero decidió probar el número tres.  
–Cierto, cierto- Respondió Stiles, al ver la sonrisa burlona de Theo en ese momento quería matarlo, tuvo que sentarse de nuevo. Theo estaba tan entretenido que apenas noto un cuarto aroma, el de un hombre lobo y después de unos segundos, reconoció el aroma de Liam. Asi que él era el responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando, sonrió divertido y volteo justo para oír un pequeño gemido de Stiles, podía notar como incluso su mano y su cuerpo en si estaba temblando debido a que se estaba aguantando los gemidos producidos por las vibraciones.  
–Y…Y ¿C-como te fu-fue en el trabajo?-Theo se rio ligeramente, el pobre ya empezaba a tartamudear, sintió una vibración grande y le agarro la pierna a Theo.  
–Theo tu deberías contarle a mi papá cómo va el equipo de Lacrosse... Es ta-a-an genial… OH SI!- Grito Stiles alegremente y su papá alzo las cejas, Theo tratando de contener su risa. –De hecho estoy disfrutando esto, tú deberías hacerlo- Stiles le miraba con tanto odio que pensó que podría matarle con la mirada.  
–Hmmm… Bueno el equipo va muy b-bien, p-parece que es nuestra… Temporada- Comentaba con una voz entrecortada y por más que quería, ya no podía callar sus gemidos, la boca del sheriff abierta de sorpresa y el ceño fruncido viendo a Stiles. –El entrenamiento… Está dando…Hmmm… Logros- Stiles estaba sudando y Liam decidió por ultimo apretar el 5 arriba del número decía “Max.” Supuso que de máximo potencial.  
-OH POR DIOS!- Grito retorciéndose en su silla, cruzándose de piernas y con una enorme erección que bien podría romper su pantalón, su boca totalmente abierta y su mirada hacia arriba mientras agarraba el brazo de Theo y daba gritos de placer.  
–OH JODER! OH DIOS MIO- Y asi fue como alcanzo su clímax, corriéndose en sus boxers. Se levantó de golpe de la mesa. –Oh si - Apoyo una mano en la mesa y se llevó otra a la cintura. Theo soltó una pequeña risa y se quedó viendo al Sheriff.  
–Bueno debe reconocer que tiene Stiles tiene un gran entusiasmo por el Lacrosse- Sonrió divertido y Stiles una vez recuperado de su orgasmo, miro a ambos. –Si me disculpan, iré a mi habitación, provecho-  
-Yo voy al baño, si me disculpa Sheriff, provecho- Theo se levantó y fue a la habitación de Stiles, ahí vio a Liam y sonrió divertido. –Hey Theo ¿Sabes para qué es esto?- Pregunto curioso y este se acercó divertido, lo agarro y lo apago.  
–Es un juguete amigo, pero no te diré que es- Sonrió y volteo a ver a Stiles que estaba en la puerta.  
-¿Tu sabias que este pequeño bastardo tenía el control todo el tiempo?-  
Le quito el control y le quito las baterías para estar seguros. –No todo el tiempo, solo parte del tiempo en que tarde en darme cuenta de su presencia- Sonrió divertido mirando a Stiles. -…Pero quería dejarte llegar al clímax- Comento completamente divertido.  
_Esta cena nunca se le olvidara a mi padre_ Pensó Stiles.


End file.
